Aschenpelz
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: |namenl=Unbekannt (Ashkit) Aschenpfote (Ashpaw) Aschenpelz (Ashfur) |Familien=Mutter: Schwester: Bruder: Geschwister: Halbschwester: Ziehbruder: |Familiem=Buntgesicht Rauchfell unbekanntes, dunkelgraues Junges unbekanntes, hellgraues, geflecktes Junges Sandsturm Wolkenschweif |Mentor=Borkenpelz |Schüler=Birkenfall, Löwenglut |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Feuersterns Mission, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Hollyleaf's Story, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish'' |verstorben=''Sonnenaufgang, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior'' |erwähnt=''Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Night Whispers, The Last Hope, Battles of the Clans}} '''Aschenpelz' (Original: Ashfur) ist ein hellgrauer Kater mit dunkleren Sprenkeln und dunkelblauen Augen. Er hat ein zerfetztes Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Aschenjunges kommt als Junges von Buntgesicht auf die Welt. Er ist als Neugeborenes zusammen mit seinen drei Geschwistern in der Kinderstube bei seiner Mutter zu sehen. Sie werden als drei hellgraue Katzen mit dunkleren Flecken beschrieben, eines davon ist ein dunkelgrauer Kater. Die Namen der anderen Jungen, außer den seiner Schwester Rauchjunges, erfährt man nicht, da diese vorher sterben. Feuer und Eis :Eines von Aschenjunges und Rauchjunges Geschwistern verstirbt nicht lange nach der Geburt. Als Feuerherz seinen Neffen Wolkenjunge in den Clan bringt, fragt er Buntgesicht, ob sie das Junge säugen könne. Buntgesicht lehnt dies zuerst ab. Sie stimmt jedoch letztendlich zu, da ein weiteres ihrer Jungen einen Tag zuvor an Grünem Husten verstorben ist. Wolkenjunge wird Aschenjunges und Rauchjunges Adoptivbruder. Aschenjunges und er werden gute Freunde. :Aschenjunges, Rauchjunges und Wolkenjunge verlassen das Lager während eines Schneesturms, um Beute für den Clan zu fangen. Wolkenjunge fängt eine Wühlmaus. Sie werden von Feuerherz und Sandsturm gefunden. Später folgen die drei einer Kampfpatrouille, da sie mitkämpfen wollen. Feuerherz befiehlt Farnpfote, die drei zurück zum Lager zu bringen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Aschenjunges und Rauchjunges sind immer noch in der Kinderstube, während ihr jüngerer Adoptivbruder Wolkenjunge schon zum Schüler von Feuerherz ernannt wird. Vor dem Sturm :Aschenjunges und Rauchjunges werden schließlich im Alter von acht Monden zu Schülern ernannt. Aschenpfotes Mentor wird nun Borkenpelz. Als Wolkenpfote von Zweibeinern entführt wird, fragt Aschenpfote Feuerherz nach seinem Freund, doch dieser kann ihm keine Antwort geben. Als Wolkenpfote wieder da ist, freut sich Aschenpfote sehr darüber. Gefährliche Spuren :Aschenpfotes und Rauchpfotes Mutter Buntgesicht wird von Tigerstern als Köder für die Hundemeute missbraucht, wobei sie ums Leben kommt. Um den Tod ihrer Mutter zu rächen, bitten beide Schüler den Zweiten Anführer Feuerherz, mit ihm die Hunde zum Fluss zu locken. Sie sagen sie hatten Angst, weil die Hunde so riesig waren. Beide sind erfolgreich, aber traurig, dass Buntgesicht gestorben ist. Stunde der Finsternis :Aschenpfote und seine Schwester Rauchpfote werden von Feuerherz gelobt, weil sie sehr tapfer waren, als sie die Hunde vom Lager weggelockt hatten. Auch Borkenpelz spricht seine Bewunderung aus, schaut dabei jedoch nur Rauchpfote an. :Als Feuerstern nach seiner Anführerzeremonie ins Lager zurückkehrt, ist Aschenpfote der erste, der ihn freudig begrüßt. :In der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan rächt er sich zusammen mit Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Federpfote und Sturmpfote an Knochen, der für den Tod von Weißpelz, des derzeitigen Stellvertreters, verantwortlich ist. Für sie ist es ein ganz besonderer Moment und Aschenpfote stößt einen kleinen, rauen Triumphschrei aus. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Aschenpelz taucht nur ganz kurz als Mitglied einer Patrouille zusammen mit Brombeerkralle und Dornenkralle auf, als Eichhornpfote ihnen folgt. Ansonsten wird er in ''Mitternacht nur in der Hierarchie erwähnt. ''Mondschein :Auf einem Clan-Treffen merkt er an, dass die Monster die Beute verjagen werden würden und fragt, was der DonnerClan dann essen solle. Auf einem späteren Treffen meint er auch, dass das Fischen zu schwer für sie sei. Feuerstern teilt ihn in die Patrouille ein, die mit Riesenstern über den Beutemangel sprechen soll. Auf ihrem Weg dahin wird Aschenpelz wütend, weil die WindClan-Katzen ihre Beute stehlen und er kann nicht glauben, dass Feuerstern seinen Kriegern befiehlt, die WindClan-Katzen gehen zu lassen. Als Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz verschwinden, sieht es so aus, als würde er glauben, dass sie absichtlich verschwunden seien. Morgenröte :Als Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote von ihrer Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne heimkehren, ist er der erste, der die Schülerin freundlich begrüßt, was darauf hindeutet, dass er sich schon vorher zu der Schülerin hingezogen gefühlt hat. Als Weißpfote vom zerstörten Baumgeviert redet, unterbricht er sie und meint, dass Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote noch nichts von den Zweibeinern gehört hätten. Als Brombeerkralle erwidert, dass Spinnenfuß ihnen schon davon berichtet häbe, fragt er, ob sie auf WindClan-Territorium gewesen seien. :Später erscheint er auf einer Jagdpatrouille mit Feuerstern, Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote. Als sie dabei auf Sasha und Habichtfrost treffen, erfahren alle Katzen der Patrouille, dass Tigerstern Habichtfrosts und Mottenflügels Vater ist. Aschenpelz teilt Eichhornpfotes Bedenken, dass Habichtfrost ebenso machthungrig und böse wie sein Vater sein könnte. :In den Bergen, als die Clans beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers rasten, zögert er zunächst beim Betreten der Höhle, folgt dann aber Eichhornpfotes drängender Aufforderung, einzutreten. Sternenglanz :Aschenpelz wird mehrmals von Brombeerkralle mit Eichhornschweif beobachtet, was dem braungetigerten Kater gar nicht bekommt, denn Aschenpelz und Eichhornschweif scheinen sich gut zu verstehen. Dämmerung :Aschenpelz verbringt seine Zeit immer öfter mit Eichhornschweif. Es wird auch schon früh angedeutet, dass er mehr für sie empfindet, sie seine Gefühle aber nicht sicher zu teilen scheint. Er geht mit ihr jagen und setzt sich bei Versammlungen immer neben sie. Als Brombeerkralle Eichhornschweif kritisiert, verteidigt er sie sofort, auch wenn sie das nicht so gerne mag und ihn deswegen einmal anschnauzt, verzeiht er ihr sofort. Aschenpelz verteidigt sie auch vor einem Dachs bei dem Dachsangriff. Sie sind gute Freunde, aber Eichhornschweif wird später klar, dass sie nicht mehr als das sind, denn ihr Herz gehört Brombeerkralle. Sonnenuntergang :Er ist traurig und wütend, dass Eichhornschweif lieber Brombeerkralles Gefährtin ist statt seine. Als Brombeerkralle Zweiter Anführer wird, regt er sich auf, da dieser noch keinen Schüler ausgebildet hat und beschuldigt Blattsee, sie habe keinen Traum gehabt und sie wolle nur, dass der Gefährte ihrer Schwester Zweiter Anführer werde. Er beobachtet, wie Habichtfrost versucht, Feuerstern zu töten und erzählt Blattsee und Eichhornschweif, dass Feuerstern in einer Fuchsfalle gefangen ist. Als Eichhornschweif ihn wütend fragt, warum er ihm nicht geholfen habe, sagt er, dass Brombeerkralle auch da sei und dass dieser ihn wahrscheinlich mit Habichtfrost töten könne. Daraufhin rennt er mit Eichhornschweif und Blattsee zu Feuerstern und holt Verstärkung. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er wird, nachdem Birkenpfote seinen Kriegernamen bekommen hat, Mentor von Löwenpfote. :Als Graustreif mit seiner neuen Gefährtin Millie zu den Clans zurückkehrt, sind viele dafür, dass Brombeerkralle sein Amt als Zweiter Anführer aufgibt und dieses Graustreif überlässt. Aschenpelz ist seltsamerweise dagegen, was auch Eichhornschweif bemerkt und Aschenpelz verwundert ansieht. Fluss der Finsternis :Als er Löwenpfote den Dachsangriff beibringen will, kommt Brombeerkralle und möchte dem Schüler den Doppelangriff beibringen. Als er den Dachsangriff von Löwenpfote sehen will, ist er verwundert, wie gut dieser ihn in der kurzen Zeit gelernt hat. Er meint, dass aus Löwenpfote auch mal ein guter Krieger werden könnte. Einige Zeit später meint Löwenpfote, dass Aschenpelz glaubt, er wäre nicht so weit, wie Löwenpfote wirklich ist und die beiden kämpfen mit ausgefahrenen Krallen miteinander. Verbannt :Er ist immer noch der Mentor von Löwenpfote. Einmal beim Training kämpfen beide mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und verletzen sich. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er tritt zum ersten Mal auf, als er Löwenpfote weckt, weil er mit ihm, Weißflug und Eispfote auf Patrouille gehen möchte. :Später sucht er mit Farnpelz, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote die WindClan-Grenze nach Eindringlingen ab. Auf dem Weg überholt Löwenpfote ihn, daraufhin ist er wütend auf seinen Schüler, vergisst es aber schnell wieder. Lange Schatten :Während Eichhornschweif, Löwenglut, Häherfeder und Distelblatt vor dem Feuer, welches ein Blitz im DonnerClan-Lager entfacht hat, fliehen wollen, sind sie die Letzten, die flüchten. Die drei Geschwister müssen einen umgeworfenen Baumstamm emporklettern, um zu entkommen. Dieser wird aber von Aschenpelz am oberen Ende versperrt. Während er dies tut, sagt Aschenpelz, dass er Eichhornschweif geliebt habe, sie sich jedoch gegen ihn und für Brombeerkralle entschieden habe. Er tendiert nun dazu, die drei Geschwister verbrennen zu lassen, als Rache dafür, dass Eichhornschweif ihn verlassen hat. Im nächsten Moment enthüllt Eichhornschweif, dass die drei Katzen nicht ihre Jungen sind. Aschenpelz lässt sie dann durch und warnt, dass er ihr Geheimnis preisgeben werde. :Aschenpelz fragt Feuerstern, ob er mit zur Großen Versammlung dürfe. Feuerstern ist überrascht, lässt ihn aber mitkommen. :Eichhornschweif und Aschenpelz verschwinden vor der Versammlung. Eichhornschweif stößt zu ihnen mit nassem Fell und erzählt, dass sie Kräuter für Blattsee gesammelt habe und in den Fluss gefallen sei. :Die Leiche von Aschenpelz wird gefunden und man denkt, er sei ertrunken. Blattsee erspäht allerdings eine Wunde an der Kehle. Das teilt sie niemandem mit, aber Häherfeder ist es auch aufgefallen. Später findet man heraus, dass er von einer DonnerClan-Katze ermordet worden ist, jedoch weiß niemand von wem genau. Sonnenaufgang :Im Prolog untersucht Blattsee seine Leiche und findet zwischen seinen Krallen Distelblatts Haare, doch sie sagt niemandem etwas und versteckt die Haare bei den Kräutern. :Doch Dornenkralle und Spinnenbein verdächtigen den WindClan, ihn getötet zu haben. Daraufhin entscheidet Feuerstern mit dem WindClan zu reden, besser gesagt mit Kurzstern, um zu fragen ob den Katzen etwas aufgefallen sei. Daraufhin wird Kurzstern wütend und schickt sie mit einer Patrouille, in der auch Aschenfuß, vertreten ist. Sie erzählt den Katzen, dass sie Sol vor ein paar Monden an der Grenze gesehen habe, woraufhin Feuerstern eine Patroullie schickt, um ihn zu suchen. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Er ist ein Krieger und heißt von nun an Aschenpelz. Seine Schwester ist ebenfalls zwischen ''Stunde der Finsternis und Feuersterns Mission zur Kriegerin Rauchfell ernannt worden. Sie ist nun eine Königin, da sie ihren ersten Wurf mit Borkenpelz aufzieht. Er wird bei mehreren Patrouillen gesehen und ist dabei, als ein Dachs Glanzfell tötet. Er ist mit Brombeerkralle, Borkenpelz und Mausefell auf Patrouille, als sie Wulle finden, der mit Feuerstern wegen seinem Traum reden will. Sonstiges *In den Hierarchien wird er stets mit Flecken statt mit Sprenkeln beschrieben. *In Verbannt wird er einmal Aschenpfote genannt. *In'' Zeit der Dunkelheit'' wird er einmal mit dunklem Fell beschrieben. *Im Hörbuch von Zeit der Dunkelheit wird er zweimal als Aschenpfote bezeichnet.Zeit der Dunkelheit, Hörbuch CD 2 Familie *Mutter: Buntgesicht *Schwester: Rauchfell *Bruder: unbekanntes, dunkelgraues Junges *Geschwister: unbekanntes, hellgraues, geflecktes Junges *Halbschwester: Sandsturm *Ziehbruder: Wolkenschweif *Großmutter: Rotbrust *Großvater: Wuschelpelz *Tante: Frostfell *Onkel: Rabenpfote, Borkenpelz *Cousinen: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Cousins: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Nichten: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eispfote *Neffen: Birkenfall, Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchspfote ﻿ Character Art Ashfur.byTau.png|Krieger Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Blaustern:' ''Wir sind heute hier versammelt, um zwei Clan-Jungen ihre Schülernamen zu geben. Tretet vor. Borkenpelz. Du wirst der Mentor von Aschenpfote sein. Dies ist nun dein erster Schüler. Gib ihm deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit weiter. Ich weiß, du wirst ihn gut ausbilden, aber zögere nicht, dich um Rat an die älteren Krieger zu wenden. Dunkelstreif. Du wirst der Mentor von Rauchpfote sein. Dunkelstreif, du bist intelligent und kühn. Gib alles, was du kannst, an diese junge Schülerin weiter. :Dunkelstreif: Gewiss. Quellen en:Ashfur (TC)fr:Pelage de Granitcs:Popelfi:Saarniturkkiru:Уголёкnl:Aspels Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere